


Мама ама терапист (Нелегкая работа)

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Dentistry, Dentists, Doctors & Physicians, Fanboy Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: Стоматолог Юри встречается лицом к лицу со своим кумиром совсем не так, как планировал





	Мама ама терапист (Нелегкая работа)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Katsudno 2019 в рамках зимней Фандомной Битвы-2019 по читательской заявке.  
http://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217064109.htm 
> 
> Иллюстрация великолепной dyeingdoll
> 
> Напоминаю, что прямо сейчас на летней Фандомной битве-2019 команда Кумыса отважно борется за честь фандома!  
Поддержать команду и посмотреть выкладки тут:  
http://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5644929

Неладное стоило заподозрить с самого утра.

Ни свет ни заря Юри позвонили из клиники и срочно вызвали к пациенту, потому что Криc, с которым они делили кабинет и чья смена была по графику, не явился на работу.

Контактные линзы закончились — Юри планировал не торопясь заказать их в свой выходной, то есть сегодня, но пришлось поспешно искать старые очки по всей квартире. В одном из ящиков заодно обнаружился ошейник Викчана, который Юри привез с собой в Россию, но так ни разу и не нашел в себе сил подержать в руках — и настроение из просто хренового стало действительно плохим.

Таксист высадил его в лужу — за несколько месяцев, прожитых в Санкт-Петербурге, Юри смирился и с лужами, и с тем, что в России называлось «такси», но к комбо из этих двух явлений его мозг пока что привыкал с трудом и отчаянно оплакивал новые ботинки, которые Пхичит заставил его купить, угрожая, что навечно отправит в игнор, если Юри еще хоть раз появится на людях в своей любимой удобной обуви.

В автомат с врачебной униформой заправили штаны не тех размеров, но Юри и так опоздал на целых четыре минуты, и переодеваться еще раз было уже категорически некогда. Поэтому, стоя у ресепшена с задницей, туго обтянутой синей хлопковой тканью, и расписываясь в бумагах под хихиканье медсестер, он думал, что готов уже ко всему, что решил преподнести ему этот ужасный день.

Уже в рабочем кабинете, натянув маску и взглянув на расписание Криса, он понял, как ошибся.

Его выносливости (во многом благодаря которой ему достался и диплом, и контракт со знаменитой стоматологической клиникой Фельцмана) хватило только на то, чтобы не сесть мимо стула и отправить Пхичиту сообщение:

_<< Виктор Никифоров в соседней комнате и мне нужно его ТРОГАТЬ  
<< я сейчас умру_

_>> ПРИВЕТ! АГА МНЕ ТОЖЕ В ВЫХОДНЫЕ СНИТСЯ ПОРНО!!!!_

_<< я в клинике  
<< вместо криса_

Мир за стеклами в старой синей оправе расплывался — Юри даже не заметил, как статус сообщения сменился на «прочитано», а Пхичит уже прибежал из педиатрии в чем был — не исключено, что бросив юного наследника чьих-нибудь миллионов прямо в кресле. Увидев знакомый психоделический халат с хомяками, Юри вдохнул воздуха впервые за последние… сколько-то минут. Или часов.

— Ага, молодец, дыши, — Пхичит стащил с него маску, присев рядом, и принялся обмахивать планшетом. На правах лучшего друга он знал о Юри больше, чем все остальные. На правах бывшего соседа по общаге он знал о Юри вообще все.

— Все должно быть не так, — прохрипел Юри. Где-то в нескольких метрах от него, за дверью во врачебный кабинет, стоял (а может быть, уже лежал) пятикратный чемпион мира по фигурному катанию (и самый красивый человек в этом самом мире), и перед глазами у Юри стремительно проносилась вся его недолгая жизнь — в основном в виде разнообразных плакатов и страниц из учебников.

— Ага. Ну, ясно, — Пхичит схватил его за дрожащие колени и потряс. — Хренову кучу лет ты жил и думал, что однажды поедешь на очередной чемпионат, бросишь ему — что ему там обычно бросают — миленького плюшевого щеночка, он его поднимет, и ваши взгляды встретятся, и он подождет тебя у парковки и увезет в закат?

— Не на парковк— нет, нет, вовсе не так, но…

— Юри, посмотри-ка мне в глаза.

Юри отрицательно помотал головой.

— Юри.

— У тебя грязь на кроксах.

— Да? – Пхичит наконец перестал его трясти. — А, нет, это не грязь, все в порядке. Это фекалии, — он схватил Юри за руки и принялся отрывать его от стула, — некоторые дети _очень_ боятся лечиться. Прямо как ты боишься зайти в эту дверь, за которой тебя ждет любовь всей жизни и отец ваших будущих детей…

— Каких детей?!

— Которым я когда-нибудь буду лечить зубы и рассказывать, как познакомились их отцы, — Пхичит тянул его к двери, словно маленький атомный буксир. — И, кстати, все это будет в моей собственной клинике, которую я открою в Тайланде! Пусть все увидят, что лечить зубы — это так весело! А сейчас ты просто повернешь вот эту ручку…

— Юри! — Дверь внезапно распахнулась, едва не ударив по лбу, и на него ярко-розовым вихрем налетела Мила.

— Спасибо, что приехал! У Герцогини там роды, представьте, к ним приехал ветеринар, и Крис все это стримит. Вы бы видели его халат! Не ветеринара, а Крисов халат. Да от него по вебке можно залететь, может дальше врать сколько угодно, а я все равно найду с ним порно, короче, давай скорее, там клиент на чистку. А чем это пахнет?

— Н-ничем, — Юри честно попытался взять себя в руки, но при виде серебристой макушки в стоматологическом кресле, вся решительность испарилась и он захлопнул дверь, привалившись к ней спиной. Пхичит закатил глаза:

— Юри тут боится потрогать Виктора Никифорова.

— О-о, — умилительно протянула Мила и принялась поправлять на Юри форму. — Ну и зря, он же лапочка. Весь такой вежливый. И переводчика никогда не просит, а говорят, что все спортсмены тупые. С Крисом даже по-французски болтает. «Уруру, комси-комса». Классные штанишки, одобряю. Это в балете раздают такие клевые задницы?

Юри _посмотрел_ на Пхичита. Если Мила была в курсе балета, неизвестно, что еще он успел ей рассказать. Или не только ей. Но гнев быстро задавили воспоминания о Викторе, говорящем по-французски в одном из интервью. И воспоминания о том, чем Юри занимался после, поставив интервью на повтор. И сейчас ему предстояло _подойти_ к Виктору и _поговорить_ с ним, а потом взять зеркало и дотронуться до его губ, и… Юри была нужна неделя, чтобы морально подготовиться. Да, неделя — самое то. Ничего не может случиться с пациентом за неделю, если только у него не острая боль, а про острую боль Юри ничего не сказали, а наврать было бы скорее в духе Юрио, чем Милы — но что, если Виктор не сможет столько ждать и пойдет в другую клинику? Ноги снова начали предательски дрожать.

— Э, — открывать рот было ошибкой — Мила тут же запихнула ядреную мятную жвачку, от которой заслезились глаза, а Пхичит с самой непристойной ухмылкой вручил ему леденец на палочке:

— Вот, подаришь своему Виктору за хорошее поведение. Он без сахара. И без красителей. И без калорий. И без всего.

— Бедные детки, — Мила сунула леденец Юри в карман. — Вот и молодец, стой стоя и иди, только… Юри, ты точно собираешься идти туда с этим бейджем?

Пхичит прищурился и тихо завыл. Мила зажала рот рукой и скрылась за дверью. Виктор что-то спросил у нее, и до Юри донеслось ее кокетливое хихиканье. Юри отцепил бейдж и вздохнул.

«Японская Микрописька, терапевт»

Фантазия Юрио не иссякала — в прошлый раз, судя по бейджику, Юри звали «Свиная Котлета», и он проходил с ним до обеда. То ли здешним клиентам было все равно, то ли они были слишком интеллигентными (учитывая их материальное положение и статус в обществе), чтобы ткнуть ему в это, то ли просто (учитывая те же факторы) не умели читать.  
Новому стажеру Юрию Плисецкому по кличке «Юрио» полагался отдельный стол в их с Крисом рабочем кабинете, а еще ему полагалось везде ходить за ними и наблюдать за всеми процедурами — что он и делал, критикуя Юри при каждом удобном и неудобном случае и отпуская под руку ужасные комментарии. Иногда Юри начинал подозревать, что Юрио вовсе никакой не стажер, а специально нанятый Яковом агент из-какой-нибудь модной фирмы по дрессировке персонала — которому заплатили за то, чтобы вырабатывал у Юри поистине русскую стрессоустойчивость и навык дважды проверять форму перед тем, как ее надеть. Это также объяснило бы то, что Юрио до сих пор не уволили, хотя не проходило и недели, чтобы Фельцман не вызывал его на ковер, на всю клинику обещая засунуть ему жалобы пациентов в разнообразные отверстия. На прошлой неделе, например, в ответ на вопрос милой пожилой леди, почему он носит черную форму, а не голубую, как остальные врачи, Юрио заявил, что работает в местом морге и в кабинет зашел на всякий случай.

— Это неправда, уж я-то знаю, — Пхичит выбросил бейдж и подмигнул Юри, — и Виктор тоже скоро узнает, я в тебя верю!

— Ты ужасен.

— Ага, а сейчас иди и зажги с ним прямо в кресле! Все равно эти записи с камер никто никогда не смотрит кроме страховой, но это если вдруг он нечаянно откусит тебе…

— Пхичит!

—…пальцы, Юри. Но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — Пхичит жестом фокусника распахнул перед ним дверь. Юри сжал кулаки и сделал шаг.

Виктор повернул голову и приоткрыл рот, словно хотел что-то спросить. Юри послышалось тихое «вау» и он оглянулся, но за спиной была только дверь (правда, очень качественная и современная, как и все здесь). Виктор продолжал смотреть на него, наверняка ожидая каких-то объяснений. Виктор Никифоров. Смотрел. На него.

— Простите, нам очень жаль, но доктор Джакометти сегодня отсутствует. Эм, по личным обстоятельствам. Здравствуйте.

Виктор издал неопределенный звук.

— Э-э, у него рожает кошка, понимаете.

«Что я несу, он же собачник, плевать ему на кошку, зачем я вообще...»

— О! — Радостно воскликнул Виктор. Его губы сложились в сердечко, и Юри умер во второй раз за день. — А я смотрю, что-то Герцогиня перестала вести инстаграм! А сколько у нее котят, уже известно?

— Ч-что? А. Да. Нет. Несколько? Наверное. То есть… Если Вы хотите, я могу попробовать вывести прямую трансляцию сюда на экран, мне сказали, что Крис… То есть, доктор Джакометти в прямом эфире, в смысле, не он, а ветеринар.

«Юри Кацуки. Не мог заткнуться вовремя. Напишут это на надгробии и поделом»

— Пожалуй, откажусь, — легко рассмеялся Виктор. — Рад, что у доктора Джакометти сегодня такое радостное событие, доктор… хм, — Виктор поискал глазами бейдж, и его взгляд снова остановился на лице Юри, словно карточка с именем была у него на лбу.

— Кацуки.

— Очень рад познакомиться. Это ваше имя?

— Да, то есть, не совсем. То есть это фамилия.

Виктор все еще смотрел.

— Юри. Меня зовут Юри. Кацуки Юри.

Виктор улыбнулся. Юри уронил крафт-пакет.

— Юри, — Виктор произнес его имя, словно в рекламе шоколада. Если, конечно, существует шоколад только для взрослых. — А я Виктор.

«Это нормально. Врачи общаются с пациентами. А еще они их лечат»

Мила кашлянула. Юри понял, что все это время держал педаль подъема кресла нажатой, и теперь смотрел Виктору в живот. Живот был накрыт голубым одноразовым фартуком и дышал. У Юри с дыханием были проблемы.

— Хорошо, эм. Виктор. Сначала я должен вас осмотреть. Что-нибудь беспокоит?

— В общем-то, нет, хотя недавно я попробовал сухой корм, и теперь мне кажется, что один из коренных зубов слегка откололся.

— Я вас не совсем понимаю, мне послышалось, что вы съели корм для животных.

Виктор вздохнул, явно сожалея о том, что вместо доктора Джакометти ему подсунули какого-то слабоумного стажера из Азии, неспособного понять элементарный английский:

— У меня собака. — Объяснил он. — Пудель. Маккачин.

«На месте которого я мечтал оказаться столько раз»

— Я понимаю, что это странно, но я всегда пробую новый корм, — Виктор приложил палец к губам. Мила издала какой-то писк. — Не ругайте меня.

— М-мистер Никифоров…

— Просто Виктор.

«Не просто»

— Я тоже. Тоже пробую. Пробовал. У меня тоже был пудель, но он умер несколько лет назад.

— О, Юри!

«Сейчас он спросит, как его звали, и мне конец»

— А как его-о, э? — Рука Юри зажила своей жизнью и ловко всунула Виктору в рот зеркало, опережая мозг.

— Вик— мистер Никифоров, мне правда нужно вас осмотреть. Оу.

Виктор побледнел, и в аквамариновых океанах его глаз заплескался такой ужас, что Юри поспешно вытащил зеркало. И уронил его.

— П-простите.

— Вы сказали «оу».

— У Вас не виниры. — Настолько идеальных натуральных зубов Юри не видел ни разу, разве только в учебных пособиях. А еще у Пхичита был фотошоп. — Извините, просто… У вас потрясающие зубы. И челюсть.

«И глаза. И тело. И душа. Потому что человек, грызущий сухой корм, прежде чем дать его своему питомцу, просто_ не может_ быть плохим»

— Ух, — Виктор прикрыл глаза и выдохнул, — вы меня напугали, Юри. Ненавижу лечить зубы. Ужасно боюсь. Это с детства. Но спасибо. Так там все в порядке?

— Я…

«Я Юри Кацуки, пока не алкоголик, но сегодня им стану»

— Визуально все в порядке, сейчас подключу камеру. Честно говоря, я тоже ужасно боялся лечить зубы.

— Правда? — Виктор удивился так искренне, что все лампы как будто засветились ярче. — Но вы же стали стоматологом.

— Просто решил все узнать об этом. Чтобы убедиться, что и правда нет ничего страшного.

— Здорово! Выходит, помогло?

— Эм. Нет. На самом деле изнутри все гораздо хуже, например, люди даже не догадываются, что каждое второе заболевание полости рта и зубов может привести к летальному исходу. Или, к примеру, зуб может расти у вас в носу, или в глотке, или даже в головном мозге, понимаете, как редкая разновидность тератомы—

Мила поверх головы Виктора сделала ему страшные глаза и погрозила кулаком. Юри очнулся — глаза самого Виктора напоминали блюдца, и цвет его лица приближался к белоснежному кафелю пола.

«О, боги, я убил Виктора Никифорова»

— Нет, нет, мистер Никифоров, простите меня, пожалуйста, не пугайтесь, — Мила уже открывала нашатырь, и Юри из последних сил попытался представить на своем месте Криса — тот умел разговаривать с пациентами так, чтобы они не теряли сознание от ужаса, хотя у его стиля общения были свои недостатки. Из-за которых рабочая почта регулярно переполнялась входящими письмами и фотографиями с рейтингом «столько не живут». — С вами такое вряд ли случится, тератома — это редкий вид рака при наличии в организме эмбриона паразитического сиамского близнеца, такие случаи действительно уникальны, можно сказать, один на миллион…

«Блядь»

Юри изо всех сил закусил губу. Виктор отмахнулся от нашатыря и чихнул. А потом вдруг засмеялся. Юри только однажды слышал, чтобы тот смеялся вот так — не в интервью и не в рекламах, а в коротеньком видео из инстаграма, где ползал за Маккачином с игрушкой в зубах.

— Давно не удивлялся столько раз за день, — кончик его носа порозовел. Нос Юри был надежно спрятан под маской, так что Виктор, к счастью, не мог его видеть — по ощущениям на лице уже можно было жарить яичницу, как на камнях Хасецу в разгар лета. — Ты просто бесконечный сюрприз, Юри.

Юри моргнул, выдав самое долгое «э-э» в своей жизни. Виктор снова посмотрел на него в упор, и… И во рту у него тут же оказался расширитель. Юри решил было, что спасся и на этот раз, но тут Виктор подмигнул ему. В тысяче других (нормальных) случаев это выглядело бы глупо и нелепо, но Виктор даже с дурацкой пластиковой распоркой во рту смотрелся потрясающе и излучал уверенность и свежесть, слово рекламировал эти самые распорки. Теперь банановые.

Рутинная работа успокаивала — постепенно Юри забылся, автоматически выполняя знакомые действия, и даже почти не вздрогнул, когда на середине процедуры заметил, что Виктор не закрыл глаза, как все пациенты, и все это время пристально наблюдал за ним сквозь защитные очки. Оставшиеся до конца минуты под этим взглядом дались сложнее, но ронять было уже нечего, а может включились какие-то скрытые резервы самообладания — благодаря им Юри благополучно завершил процедуру и даже пережил короткое шоу «Виктор Никифоров вытирает подбородок влажными салфетками», которое в половине стран точно признали бы вне закона.

Мила испарилась, едва ноги Виктора коснулись пола, бросив Юри гореть изнутри от двух противоречивых желаний:

1) Наврать Виктору про глубокий кариес и украсть у этой жизни еще час, просто потому что.

2) Сбежать, запереться и умереть.

— Юри! — Сияющий Виктор в пару шагов настиг его у спасительной двери и оказался как-то слишком близко, глядя на Юри сверху вниз. — Ты кое-что забыл.

«Да, например то, как быть вменяемым. А ты забыл, что такое личное пространство»

— Эм, — парфюм Виктора начисто отключал мозг и наверняка был разработан в секретных лабораториях ФСБ. — Н-нет?

Виктор надулся:

— А Крис дарит мне леденцы после приема.

— Ч-что?.. О. — Юри заторможенно достал из кармана теплую конфету и протянул Виктору.

— Вау, спасибо! Точно такие же. Они без калорий и—

— И без красителей. — Юри прижался спиной к двери и наощупь схватился за ручку, решив обдумать позже, откуда у Криса леденцы из педиатрии и что бы это значило.

— Спасибо, Юри. Ты молодец.

Ручка не поддавалась.

— Ты тоже… Виктор. Только не грызи больше собачий корм.

— Сегодня же оставлю Макку без ужина, если это значит завтра увидеться с тобой.

— Но завтра у меня вых… Виктор, — Юри покачал головой. — Зачем ты так говоришь. Нужно беречь зубы.

Виктор странно смотрел на него целую вечность, после чего фигурнокатательно метнулся в сторону (сердце пропустило удар), выхватил из ближайшей стойки брошюру и быстро что-то на ней написал.

— Юри, это мой номер, может быть—

Ручка повернулась. Юри завопил.

— Спасибо, что выбрали клинику Фельцмана, хорошего дня!

Стремительно захлопнув за собой дверь, он стек по ней на пол и закрыл глаза.

В дверь постучали.

И еще раз.

И еще.

— Юри?

— …

«Ты не давал мне спокойно жить, а теперь не даешь спокойно умереть»

— Ю-р-и-и! Ты там? Ты выйдешь? Ты обиделся? Юри? Ю-ю-ри!

***

Бонус

(Год спустя)

— Ю-юри, доброе утро! А мой сиамский паразитический близнец рад тебя видеть.

— Ты никогда не забудешь, да?

— Неа.

— Я с тобой развожусь.

— Со мной или с моим сиам—м-м.

— Надо подумать.


End file.
